


【薮光】迷之信息素

by rinnlynn



Category: yabuhika, 薮光
Genre: ABO, M/M, 薮光 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnlynn/pseuds/rinnlynn





	【薮光】迷之信息素

八乙女光很纳闷，交往了快一年，自家男朋友怎么还没有碰过自己呢？不是说alpha的性欲都很强嘛，怎么在男朋友身上看不出这个特征呢？不是没有发情过，问题是！人根本不为所动，还很淡定地给他注射抑制剂。真是的，要你这个男朋友做什么，还不如抑制剂好使！

 

也曾经好奇地问过他，然而薮宏太只是淡淡一笑，说了句到时候你就知道了。

 

到时候，到时候，到底是到什么时候嘛！

 

八乙女光把这个问题向死党吐槽过，塞了满嘴食物的死党不走心地给了个建议：他不睡你，你不会直接强上呀，端着矜持做什么。听得八乙女是满面通红，给死党硬塞了一勺饭好堵上他的嘴。

 

或许，这也是个好办法......

 

其实薮宏太也是有苦说不出，他的信息素过于特别，和他处过的几任都在闻过他的信息素后离他而去，走得干脆潇洒，没有一丝留恋，毕竟这个味......薮宏太怕了，和八乙女相处时小心翼翼，唯恐对方离开，毕竟这一次，薮宏太是彻彻底底走心了。

 

原以为还能拖个一段时间，但薮宏太低估了男朋友想要扑上他的决心。

 

 

“呐，yabu，你去我家坐坐吧。”天色昏暗，凉风徐徐，一天的约会也该画上句号了，薮宏太把八乙女光送到公寓楼下准备和人挥手再见，但不等他回答就被连拉带拽地进到了八乙女家里，现在，他正正经经地端坐在沙发上，而八乙女在厨房里忙活着泡茶，说是前几天朋友送了一盒好茶想要和他一起尝尝。

 

此时在厨房里的八乙女却有些心虚，侧头观望客厅好一会儿，确定薮宏太并没有看向这边，才从顶上的储物柜里快速得拿出一个小瓶子，往装着橙汁的杯子里倒进去，迅速把小瓶子毁尸灭迹后，才端着茶壶茶杯和杯子走向客厅。

 

“hika不喝吗？”看着桌上的橙汁，薮宏太略带疑惑。

 

“本来就是想给你喝的，我喝橙汁就好。”八乙女光沏好一杯茶递给薮，看人凑近闻了闻茶香，满意得点点头，小口小口啜引，直到一杯结束后，八乙女才大口地灌着橙汁。

 

希望那个东西真能有效......

 

茶也喝完了，八乙女光把杯子带去厨房清洗，薮宏太看眼挂在墙上的挂钟，时间不晚了，是时候回去，刚想起身去和八乙女告别，就听见厨房传来一阵噼里啪啦的声音，心里一惊，脚下已经行动了起来。

 

厨房里一地碎玻璃，八乙女光坐在地板上，手指紧紧抓着台面边沿，大喘气的声音还夹杂着弱不可闻的呻吟，清清楚楚地传入了薮宏太的耳朵里。

 

“hika你怎么了？”薮宏太小心地避开碎玻璃蹲在八乙女的旁边，扶着他的头撩开额前沾湿的头发，湿漉漉的大眼直视着薮，其中蕴含的情欲溢出言表。

 

“yabu，我..我好像发情了，好难受。”难受的八乙女光抓着薮的衣角，好似抓住了一根救命稻草，拼命地往他身上靠，鲜艳的红唇哆嗦地在薮唇上留下一吻，看人并无什么动作，又尝试着亲了亲。

 

薮宏太并没有八乙女看起来的面上那么淡定，手掌相触到的肌肤都在隐隐发烫，他的一颗心在欲望之海里翻来滚去，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着想要品尝这美味的omega，但是真的可以吗？脑海里不合时宜地闪现了前几任对他信息素嫌弃的画面，薮宏太一激灵，牙齿咬到舌尖，刹时清醒了过来，才发现自己的手指已经自觉地解开了八乙女衬衫的大半扣子，白嫩嫩的肌肤裸露在空气中，刺激着他的双眼，而八乙女也充满渴望地望着他。

 

薮宏太咳了几声，把八乙女散开的衣襟搂了搂，勉强挡住了肌肤才敢与八乙女光对视，“hika，抑制剂在哪里？”

 

“嗯...我..嗯....要你...哈...碰我......”八乙女光趴在薮宏太的小腹上，滚烫的鼻息尽数透过微薄的衬衫打在里侧，温热且带有痒意，激得敏感的腹部阵阵酥麻。

 

“hika别这样，我送你去医院吧。”薮宏太搂着八乙女光，想要把人扶起来，却被八乙女死死拽住衣角被迫蹲了回来。

 

“ya...yabu，你喜欢我吗？”

 

“说什么话呢，当然喜欢你啦！不信你感受一下。”薮宏太抓着光的手按在自己的心脏上，“这里面可满满都是你。”

 

手心下的心脏强有力的跳动，稍稍缓解了八乙女心中的不安，他蜷缩手心，虚握成拳，“你别...嗯哈...只走心..嗯...不走肾啊....”

 

“hika.....”

 

“你..哈...快点，磨蹭什么呢...”八乙女光使劲抓着薮的衬衫，用力之大，几颗扣子崩落到地，散落在角落。“你..明明..啊..也很想碰我的....”手掌滑下落到裆处，摸索着找到拉链，手指伸入触碰着早就高昂起头的性器，“装什么...君子.....”

 

“hika你想好了？”仅仅是触碰就让薮宏太觉得自己裤裆里的大家伙快要爆炸了，八乙女光的信息素已经不受控制地散了出来，整个厨房弥漫着浓浓牛奶味，是薮宏太最喜欢的味道，他现在只想狠狠地撞进八乙女的生殖腔里，打上自己的记号。

 

“没想好..哈....我能这样做吗？”眼见薮宏太的内心产生了动摇，八乙女光解开薮的裤头，连着内裤将涨硬的性器含入口中。

 

“哈...嗯.....hika....我们去外面...”薮宏太眼红地看着八乙女的动作，舒适的吞吐让他喉咙发出低哼声，想到这满地的碎玻璃实在是容易受伤，好不容易才制止住八乙女。

 

八乙女光的双腿发软，完全没有力气支撑自己站起，薮宏太运运气，把人拦腰抱起，不意外感觉到光后面的裤子已经湿透了，将人放倒床上，自己俯身压了上去，“hika发情好严重呢，裤子都湿了。”

 

八乙女光躺在床上，目光迷离，舌头在唇上舔了一圈，勾着身上的男人，“说明它有多么渴望你。”

 

七魂六魄被吸走，理智什么的已经离家出走，薮宏太狠狠擒住八乙女的双唇，啃咬着细嫩的唇肉，来不及咽下的唾液附在两人唇间，分开之际，拉出一条长长的银丝。八乙女的小舌一勾，银丝落入口中，“我还想要。”

 

嘴角上扬露出可爱的微笑，勾着薮宏太的脖子把人往下一拉，被吻肿的红唇再次稳稳地贴上对方的薄唇，舌尖舔舐着唇峰，毫不费力地撬开一条缝隙，顺入对方的领地进行纠缠，薮宏太愣了一下，马上夺回主动权，舌头缠着八乙女的小舌头，推挤退回到光的口中，手指也不安分地褪下人的裤子和内裤，抓住精神的小可爱在手中套弄。

 

“唔...嗯.....嗯...”轻微的呻吟时不时从两人相缠的双唇间流漏出来，八乙女光闭着眼，脸上尽是欢愉，硬了许久的分身被人好好安慰，让他舒服得直哼哼，双腿缠在薮的腰上，挺着腰想要更多。

 

“这么舒服的吗？”手上套弄的动作停下来，薮宏太嘴角噙着笑盯着八乙女，人儿难耐地在床上扭来扭去，靠在自己的脖颈处使劲嗅嗅。

 

“yabu，我想要闻你的味道。”

 

“这个....”薮宏太有些迟疑，心里的担心重新发芽。

 

“快点！”八乙女光不容他说，双唇叼住脖颈间的嫩肉细细吮吸，一个鲜红的印子就悄然在上绽放，“yabu，你难道不想标记我吗？”

 

怀里的小猫低垂着眼，整个人笼罩着一层委屈巴巴的阴云，身上扑散而出的奶味更甚，薮宏太口干舌燥，喉咙急剧翻滚，一向废话很多的他此时却无法多说一个字，发情的omega对alpha来说简直是致命的毒药。

 

细碎的亲吻落在眼帘之上，轻柔又小心，生怕磕碎了一点点，手掌抚上八乙女的脸颊，一次一次摩挲着光滑的皮肤，“好。”

 

哪怕你之后选择离开。

 

薮宏太埋首颈间，香浓的奶味扑面而来，伸出舌尖在颈上轻轻一舔，就引来人儿的颤抖，果然和他想得一样，很甜呢，自身的信息素也不再压抑，缓缓地释放出来。

 

一股不属于八乙女味道的气味悄然在卧室里飘散开来，隐隐盖住了浓郁的奶香，八乙女光呆了几秒，才反应过来这是薮的信息素，当即心里乐开了花，搓着鼻子用力深吸一口。

 

“咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳——————”这味道刚进鼻腔，八乙女光用力咳嗽起来，连眼泪都出来了。

 

呛，太呛了，还辣辣的。

 

“hika你还好吗？”薮宏太抹了一把八乙女脸上的汗，心疼地看着人儿，眉头都要拧成个疙瘩了。

 

“咳咳——好呛——咳咳咳咳————”八乙女光的小脸皱成了一团，脸上都是细细的汗水，大眼眨巴眨巴还带着点湿润，“yabu，这是你的信息素吗？”

 

“嗯，对不起。”薮宏太收敛起自己的味道，亲了亲八乙女光的脸颊，想要起身离开，“我送你去医院吧，忍受一下就到了。”

 

“不要！”八乙女光紧紧抓住薮的手臂，把人重新拉回到床上，因为害怕，散发出的信息素更加浓郁，“我要你抱我，不准走！”

 

噘着嘴，活像个被抢了心爱之物的委屈孩子。

 

“hika别任性了，你忍受不了这个味道的。”

 

“对，我是不能吃辣，但是你的味道，我是可以忍受的！”

 

八乙女光坚定的眼神让薮宏太产生了些怀疑，他不确定地看着光，想从他脸上找出真实想法。

 

“我没有在逞强。”八乙女光牵着薮宏太的手，在他手背上留下一吻，“yabu，我真的真的好难过，你不想安慰我吗？”

 

“不后悔？”

 

“我现在很清醒呢，都怪你的信息素。”八乙女光娇嗔得望着薮，大胆地把薮敞开的衬衫脱了下来。

 

薮宏太的理智彻底断线了，俯身把人捆在自己怀里，死死吻住八乙女的双唇，信息素完全发散出来，直到八乙女呼吸不畅推推开，才把人放开，待人喘了口气后再次吻上去。光身上的衣物早就被薮顺手丢在了床下，黏腻的后穴暴露在空气中，凉飕飕的，一点也不舒服。

 

“嗯...yabu，我后面.....嗯啊....”

 

“不急，我知道的，hika，转来这边。”两人换了个位置，薮宏太让八乙女调转身体的方向，头朝下地靠在自己的小腹上，挺翘的性器就在光的眼前，前口还泛着浊液。

 

“好好舔一舔，hika不是很想要吗。”

 

“唔...嗯........”性器磨蹭到了嘴边，流出的浊液粘到了唇角，八乙女光伸出小舌头把浊液勾到嘴里，舌苔舔过前口，冒出的液体消失得干干净净。

 

扶着胀大的性器，灵活的小舌顺着柱身来来回回得舔舐，牙齿还轻轻刮着柱身上的沟壑，舔到根部时，嘴唇贴在上慢慢吮吸，听到薮的低吼，更加卖力地取悦着手中的家伙。

 

前口被刺激得再次冒出白浊，八乙女光张开小嘴含住前端，舌尖在前口上来回打转，努力放松着喉部，一点一点得把大家伙吞入口内，但alpha的性器过于粗大，八乙女勉勉强强吞入了一小部分，未能吞下的部分就用手掌包裹着，配合着嘴里的吞咽上下撸动。

 

八乙女光专心地伺候着大家伙，得不到安慰的分身只能靠在薮的小腹上，随着身体的动作在上摩擦，滑嫩的小屁股就在薮的面前耸动，泛着黏液的洞口张张合合，薮伸出一根手指探入进去，手指直戳深处，在敏感的内壁上转了一圈再抽出，再进入时，三指并拢，在内旋转抠挖，屈指弹着丰嫩的内壁，扩张开阔着这即将纳入自己胀大性器的小口。

 

“啊——不要！”薮宏太的手指在后穴里抠抠碰碰，早就让八乙女全身颤抖，不住地喘息，嘴里的家伙都顾不上了，手指碰到一处软肉时，八乙女光尖叫一声，夹在两人腹间的分身发泄了出来。

 

“已经可以了吗？hika，转过来。”

 

八乙女光转过身，扶着壮大的性器对准自己湿润的小口，沉身坐了下去，性器破开层层内壁的夹击，直接冲入最深处。

 

“还好吗？”薮宏太怕八乙女光一时适应不了，没有急着动作，但光的耐心早就在薮的磨蹭中耗光了，后穴被填满的舒适感让他满足地长叹一口气，扶着薮的大腿根，自己提腰动了起来。

 

“就这么迫不及待了吗。”薮宏太一个翻身，把八乙女压在了身下，八乙女主动地抬脚勾在他的腰上，双手勾着他脖子，在薮的大力撞击下，剧烈地起起伏伏。

 

薮宏太脸上滴下的汗珠正好落在八乙女的唇上，他抿着嘴吸进汗珠，想了想，伸出自己粉嫩的小舌头在薮的锁骨上舔了一下，立马皱起了眉头，“咸咸的。”

 

“那这个味道呢？”薮宏太凑近八乙女光，让自己的信息素包围住两人。

 

“咳咳咳——yabu，你这也太辣了，咳咳咳咳——”八乙女光还没咳完，就觉得后穴里的性器又胀大了一圈，被撑得满满的。

 

说的人是普通意思，但这句话听在薮宏太耳里，就又是另一种意思了。

 

薮宏太压着八乙女的腿，大开大合地在后穴里冲撞，粉嫩的内壁和滑乎的液体被性器带出，在下一回的进击中又被带回，来来回回，内壁染成了熟透的殷红。后穴里充满了液体，每一次的撞入都能搅和起发出啪啦的水声，囊袋敲打在小巧的臀部上，绯红一片，啪啪的声音不绝于耳，但这些声音都被八乙女的呻吟声盖了过去。

 

“啊.....啊嗯....那里.....啊......”八乙女光舒爽得脚趾头都蜷了起来，身体被染上淡淡的粉色，双眼迷离，整个人沦陷在情欲的海洋里，腻人的叫声刺激着薮的耳膜，让他更是用力操干着这发情的omega。

 

“啊啊啊——再往右一点，啊嗯......”

 

“是这里吗？”薮宏太顶身往右方向戳了戳，八乙女光激得说不出完整的话来，满面泪痕的点点头，换来薮对那点更猛劲的刺激。

 

薮宏太一个挺身，性器被带入到更深的地方，坚硬的前端撞上了个软软的小口，八乙女光的尖叫变了调，眼角沏出了泪珠。

 

“不要，好疼。”

 

“hika说不要，可你后穴一直在把我往那里吸，身体可比hika诚实多了。”

 

“那你轻点。”

 

“轻点可就进不去，还是hika不想让我标记你？”

 

“谁说不要的！那你快点，啊————你，嘶...就不能等我把话说完吗！”

 

在薮宏太多次的冲撞下，深处的小口开了条缝，感觉到那里的变化，薮大力挺身，粗硬的分身挤入了一处更加紧致的天地。

 

“嘶，好紧。”分身刚挤入，里面的内壁就层层围了上来，不用动都似有千张小嘴在吮吸，难怪说omega的身体对alpha来说有着不可抗拒的魅力。薮宏太的性器在生殖腔里享受着细心的服务，嘴上也没闲着，啃咬八乙女胸前红艳肿大的果实，牙齿的研磨带来些许刺痛感，和体内的快感混杂一起，刺激着高潮的来临。

 

“快——快点——”八乙女光后穴剧烈地收缩着，生殖腔猛烈夹杂着薮的性器，想要对方将精华灌进这处小空间。

 

“hika，标记了我可就不会放过你了。”

 

“切，这句话应该是我对你说才是，啊啊啊————”

 

分身在生殖腔里用力地戳刺，内壁疯狂涌动，紧紧夹着分身，薮宏太撩开八乙女后颈的头发，摸上了发烫的腺体。

 

性器成结，堵在生殖腔里喷射出了白浊，薮宏太张嘴，对着腺体咬了下去，信息素透过血液流窜进八乙女的体内，八乙女光闭着眼，等待着漫长的彻底标记结束，胀痛的分身射出的浊液粘在两人的身上，谁都无力顾及。

 

白浊全数锁进生殖腔内后，薮宏太把疲软的分身抽了出来，搂着八乙女，闻着他身上的两人混合信息素。

 

“唔，这味道真奇怪。”辣味的牛奶，怎么想怎么奇怪。八乙女光窝在薮宏太的胸口，满身都是薮的味道让他安心了不少。

 

“hika，你不会离开我吧？”激情过后，薮宏太的理智回炉，又想起了自己之前的悲惨遭遇。

 

“你都标记我了，还问这句话！难道不是应该我担心吗？”什么人嘛，都被你彻底标记还说这话，捶你胸口哦。

 

“没有，只是觉得hika这么有才华，作词作曲画画还会料理，而且还这么这么可爱，能和你一辈子在一起感觉像是做梦一样。”

 

“唔，这么可爱不也是要被你欺负。”八乙女光想到刚才的情事，脸颊发红，不过好像也是自己引起的.....“那你以后对我温柔点。”

 

“hika，我的信息素你能忍受吗？”

 

“是挺辣的”八乙女光想了想，又笑着补上了一句，“不过没有你辣。”

 

八乙女光翻身压在薮宏太的身上，吻吻他的嘴唇，“我还想再感受一次。”

 

“悉听遵命。”

 

不喜欢辣又能怎样，可我喜欢你呀。

 

任命了。

 

END.


End file.
